


rose colored glasses

by paperthinn



Series: seeley's favorites [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Natasha Romanov Feels, twitter prompt :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: Natasha learns to ask for help.
Series: seeley's favorites [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715506
Kudos: 13





	rose colored glasses

**Author's Note:**

> for @natisalive_ on twitter - thanks for allowing me to make this into a fic!!

Natasha returns back to the tower late. She’s exhausted, her hair is wet from the shower she’d taken, her arm’s wrapped in a cast, and her body aches from the falls she’d taken. The mission was long, it seemed to drag on forever. Nat’s bag was too heavy for her arms but she carried it anyway, dragging herself from the elevator. She expected to be in her room. She’d landed in the wrong place.

Natasha finds herself in the common room, tired eyes dragging over the Avenger’s bodies where they’re laid out, curled up together and relaxing, bodies slack. They all look tired, but they look sated regardless, and Nat feels a pang of jealousy. Steve looks up, hearing her shuffle in, and smiles at her. Natasha wants to roll her eyes at him because he always has that _look,_ the look that tells her she’s free to join in the team’s activities at any time. Nat would love to indulge, but she’s scared of finding herself too attached when she eventually has to move on. 

This time, though, she’s too tired to find her way to her own room, and so Natasha drops her bag. A few heads turn and Natasha sighs, rubbing her eyes. Steve reaches one arm out, and Nat accepts the invitation, sitting down next to him. She’s too tired to stop him from wrapping his arm loosely around her.

“Long mission?” Clint asks, putting his phone down. Natasha nods, leaning into the Captain next to her.

“We all have long ones,” Steve speaks up, leaning back. Nat goes back with him, body protesting at the movement. She needs to sleep. 

“The nightmares suck ass, but the best you can do is talk about it.” Tony chuckles, tossing a blueberry up into the air and catching it in his mouth. Natasha knew Tony had nightmares (she’s a bit taken aback at the fact he’s _talked_ about them, Tony’s really not the type to talk about things,) but furrows her eyebrows when the rest of the team nods. She wonders why she didn’t know they _all_ are haunted by the worst missions, the ones that either end bad or take weeks to clean up.

“If you ever want to talk, Nat, we’re a team for a reason. You can’t handle all of the stress alone.” Bruce says, and Natasha believes him. She’s not sure about the attachment that comes with it, the trust. Natasha has their respect, she always has, and she wonders if that would change if they knew about the horrors she faces in her sleep or when she closes her eyes. She _knows_ they said they all deal with nightmares, but she’s seen things, escaped dozens of lives and pasts that keep her from being someone.

“We’ll always be here, even if you leave.” Steve’s hand is warm where it rests on her aching thigh. Natasha hopes he’s telling the truth. She leans into him. Steve doesn’t move, he just allows her to rest her head and her wet hair on his shoulder, allows her to relax.

Natasha falls asleep. The nightmares don’t come.

**Author's Note:**

> request fics or follow me here -
> 
> twitter; schlattsstrange, boomerrjoseph  
> insta; lonelydxnce  
> snap; catlattetm
> 
> stay safe !!


End file.
